


Un amour XXL (par Chrisfld)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, crackfic, crackship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: L'amour, ça prévient pas... Et plus c'est gros mieux c'est...
Relationships: Chewbacca/Hagrid
Series: A travers mille pupilles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Kudos: 2





	Un amour XXL (par Chrisfld)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Chrisfld a choisit d'écrire sur un couple inattendu. Lemon !

Hagrid venait de sortir de Sainte Mangouste où il venait de passer trois semaines suite à un accident de citrouille. Marchant tranquillement dans la rue en direction du Chemin de Traverse, il chantonnait doucement :

« Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital  
Je suis sorti en chantant  
La rue sentait les pétales  
Nous avions l'Avenir devant ».

Oui, Hagrid était heureux car il savait pertinemment que l'amour de sa vie l'attendait patiemment, assis devant la chaumière qu'il habitait dans le parc de Poudlard. La directrice McGonagall avait donné son autorisation quant à l'installation du petit-ami du garde-chasse. Au début, le professeur Flitwick avait été jaloux de la relation amoureuse de Rubeus mais il n'était pas de taille pour se battre de toute façon.

Hagrid venait d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'installa à sa table favorite et commanda un verre d'hydromel. Il arriva au château en début de soirée et les retrouvailles entre les deux amoureux firent verser une larme aux personnes présente.

En effet, Hagrid avait mis le paquet : quelques douzaines de roses et un diner aux chandelles… Quant à la fin de la soirée, elle fut marquée par des hurlements gutturaux, des cris de joies et pleins d'autre joyeuseté…

Le lendemain matin, Hagrid se rendit dans le potager du château et, caché par les citrouilles géantes, s'en donna à cœur joie en chantant :

« Je me touche dans le parc  
McGo fait toute sortes de remarques  
Pendant que Chewby débarque  
Quand je me touche dans le parc  
McGo fait toute sortes de remarques  
Pendant que Chewby débarque  
Quand je me touche dans le parc… »

Et Chewbacca entendant la chanson, vint rejoindre son amant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les citrouilles disposèrent de plus d'engrais qu'avant.

Mais Hagrid avait plus d'une idée en tête… D'un geste précis, il cueilli une courgette, qui avait été précédemment soumise à un sortilège de gavage et s'en servi pour faire rugir sa boule de poil…

\- Mon Chewby d'amour, tu vas adorer crois-moi, haleta-t-il.

\- Rrraarrwhhgwwr, hurla de bonheur le Wookie.

\- Tu aimes ça les courgettes ? Moi aussi mon gros plein de poil, répondit le garde-chasse en se positionnant devant Chewbacca.

Les rôles furent inversés et Hagrid se cambra, sous les assauts de la courgette. Quelques minutes plus tard, la courgette manié avec doigtée, frappa durement la prostate de Rubeus. Ce dernier vit des étoiles et jouit.

\- Rawrgwawgrr ? s'enquit la bestiole de deux mètre soixante-dix-huit.

\- Oui, j'arrive, je vais chercher le concombre, murmura le gardien des clés.

Et hop, rebelote avec le concombre… Mais l'appétit des deux amants était tel que les trois quart des fruits et légumes du potager y passèrent… Banane, courge, citrouille, carotte, poireau, pomme de terre, butternut et autre salsifis…


End file.
